


Sun Rise

by The_Twister



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just will be a collection of Olivarry drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Rise

"Stay with me until the sun rises, please." Usually he doesn't request that but he had to feel warmth beside him. A warmth that could place his sorrows at bay from everything that was happening in Central City.

Oliver hummed as he let his fingers run through Barry's hair. "Do you really want me here? The people I love get hurt often." Oliver whispered and Barry paused in tracing his muscles.

"Oliver, I know the risks of being with you and I still chose you." Barry went to lean up on his elbow. "I chose you because..."

"You're a fanboy." Oliver couldn't help but quip in and got a playful smack from Barry. They laughed and Barry shook his head.

"No, because you're amazing Oliver." His dazzling smile widened as he poked Oliver on the nose. "And you're also devilishly handsome." Barry winked at him.

Oliver chuckled under his breath and smiled up to Barry. "You are very sappy." He rolled his eyes but felt lips on his.

"I may be sappy but you know that's what you love about me." Barry couldn't help the smirk.

Oliver kissed him back and hummed in acknowledgment. "You know that's not the only thing I like about." Oliver placed a hand behind his neck. "You know how to make me laugh in almost every situation we get into. Also I feel like you know enough about me that something like love can happen between us." Oliver went to run his fingers through his hair again.

Barry's hair was just too soft not to run his fingers through.

"Yeah but you always seem to push me away anyways. I mean you rejected my first date offer. That stung." Barry stated as he traced circles onto Oliver's chest. "It took me a couple of weeks to recover from you shouting no at me though I tried to insist that we just go on one dinner date. Still the rejections were pouring out of you." Barry shook his head.

Oliver sighed and he glanced at the time. It wasn't even midnight yet and he wanted to leave because Barry looked so hurt. "Barry I'm sorry about that... It was wrong of me to do and say." Oliver said slowly and Barry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but you still did it. I think you deserved what came to you afterwards." Barry shrugged and went to pull away but Oliver gripped his arm pretty tight.

"Hey hey, that wasn't nice to say. Those two weeks were hell without your smile around. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly, I swear." Oliver rubbed up his arm.

Barry sighed and he placed a hand on his chest. "I wish I could make your fight or flight reaction switch off. Because right now I know you don't want to have this conservation." Barry said softly before patting his chest.

"What conservation were we going to speak of?" Oliver arched a brow.

"Are we together or not? Because I think us lying in bed together naked makes us together." Barry pursed his lips.

Oliver opened his mouth then closed it. He didn't know what to say to that. Sure, since the time he said no they had about three or four dates and tonight just happened to end with them in bed.

"Barry I...." Barry hushed him and he shook his head. "Please I w-" Barry hushed him again.

"No, I'm not accepting a no from you. Oliver I have strong feelings for you and I know you have those same feelings for me. Just please I want to be with you. Just let yourself be happy with me."

Oliver sighed to that and he swallowed. "Barry, it seems you already know my answer to that." He shifted to sit up. Instead Barry pinned him back down to the bed and threw his leg over Oliver to straddle his waist.

"I told you before and I am going to tell you again. You can't just say no to me Oliver." Barry's voice was stern. "I don't want you to tell me no again. You're happy with me and I am happy with you. Just accept that we should be together." Barry threw his hands up as he dropped his guard.

Oliver took the opportunity to flip them and he smirked to Barry. "You really want to? Fine, we are together... Under one condition." Barry was all smiles at Oliver until he heard the last part.

"What would that condition be?" Barry was almost too afraid to ask but he was stubborn. So, that stubbornness meant he would stand his ground or more like lay the ground down between the two of them.

"Only visit when we both have time and don't save me unless I ask you to save me." Oliver added the last part with a growl. He knew Barry could be reckless sometimes because he was also reckless. He didn't want the responsibility of Barry messing up though because of something stupid he did.

"That means never to save you because you'll never want to be saved by me. Oliver, what if things get really bad again at Starling City?" Oliver shook his head. "You still want me to stay my distance?!" Barry exclaimed and only received a nod.

"Though it's great working with you. I just..." Oliver bit his lip.

"Don't even say it. Can't believe you're even thinking it! Oliver I said that I love you. Nothing you will say can change that. Love means we protect each other and I can't help it if I want to protect you. You're someone I care for, deeply. You can't just tell me not to care."

Barry kept on trying to defend himself while Oliver waited for him to stop speaking. "You done yet?" Oliver asked once he took a pause.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm done." Barry deflated to Oliver's reaction.

"If it really bothers you then you can try and save me when you can. But I can't guarantee that I won't be mad at you." Oliver warned.

Barry shrugged. "As long as we are together and you always stay the whole night then I'm good." He leaned down to press his lips to Oliver's.

Oliver couldn't help but smile into the kiss then press back to return the kiss.


End file.
